Finding My Way Back to You
by Addicted2greatness
Summary: Tony comes back to the Avenger Headquarters after the Civil war, he feels so alone and in more pain than he has ever experienced. so much has happened in a matter of seconds, he wasn't able to take it in all at once. there is so much going on in his head but he doesn't want to put that weight on anyone. There was one woman who could soothe all of his worries away but she left him.
1. Introduction: In My head

**Finding My Way Back to You**

I've experienced a lot of pain and loss in my life, I can tell you right now that it doesn't get easier as time passes by. The truth is that it only gets worse, it feels worse than torture but at least with torture the pain eventually goes away. THis feeling was different, this was a pain on another level because there is always something to remind me of the pain and loss. People constantly coming up to you, trying to console you, telling you what great people they were, telling you that they couldn't imagine what you were going through or they you had people telling you that you had to take over the company and the pressure that came with it. so there I was trying to fill their shoes while constantly being reminded of them every day, so Obadiah helped me get through it. hmmm...obadiah, man I still can't believe that betrayal and the pain that I felt with it but I'm supposed to be strong and pretend like it doesn't affect me anymore. you wanna know something, it still does and you wanna know why... because people keep betraying me without any remorse. you see, there are always reminders and opening old wounds and creating new ones. It feels like I'm back where I started because here I am again sitting in an empty house, full of things that he would in just to see his parents faces again. To hear my dad yell at me for being a disappointment, he didn't care because he just wanted them back. To have someone soothe his pain, someone to let you know everything was going to be ok. someone who was strong enough for the both of you. A soulmate who was perfect for me in every way and wanted me for me, the real me! A person who reached deep down and brought out the real side of me. someone who fought for me and alongside me. I the end all I was left with was an empty house, it matched the emptiness that I felt inside. The worse part of my situation wasn't that I was dying, it was the fact I was dying alone. Loneliness is the worse feeling and I should know because I faced a lot of pain throughout my lifetime. so many thoughts passed through his head but the one that he couldn't shake was his friends and pepper. Where would be when she got the news, how would she react and how long would it take her to stop missing him? who would console her? He stood there, covered in his own blood, in so much pain and all he kept thinking was how he would miss all of his friends and how he wished it would be over soon.

All he was trying to do was find his way back to her but now it was too late

what can I say, I've never been great with timing. My faults were always dragging me down and causing a rift between me and the people I love. I never thought it would come to this, I never thought that my faults would be the death of me, that I would never see Pepper again and that she would never know how I felt. It's too late for me, I've been a lost cause ever since I left that cave.

To be honest I think that people would be better without me.

This whole thing started with Rhodes, he was just-

you'll see


	2. Chapter 1 The Hero Always Dies Alone

Chapter 1: The Hero Always Dies...Alone

(Tony POV)

People categorize what they are most afraid of based on status, most of the time its death, torture, watching someone they love die and so on. For me, it's always been loss and throughout my lifetime I've experienced a ton of loss. First with my parents, yinsen, Jarvis, Pepper and now Steve. It hurts to be betrayed by a person you called a friend, someone you laughed with and talked about your life with, someone who you shared your dreams and fears with, someone you thought had your back… turning out to be an enemy. It's just another weight of pain on my shoulders, another loss to add to my list. Somethings in life are replaceable, somethings you can get over and walk away from. My parents aren't replaceable, sure I may have thought my dad hated me but he was my dad. Pepper is irreplaceable, she was the one person that I have been looking for my whole life. As cheesy as it sounds, she was my soulmate and when we got together I felt like our hearts connected and I didn't want or need anything but her. I was just dealing with inner problems I couldn't let go of and that got in the way of us being together. I miss how she used to look at me, her smile, the way that she would laugh, I just miss everything, how does someone walk away from that without looking back? How does someone get over it? To be honest, I still feel uneasy about the situation, my heartaches without her and I feel like a part of me is missing. I just know that with her I'm happier than I've ever been and without her, I feel broken, weak and like I'm falling to pieces, hanging by a string that was the day I was going to tell her about the -

Rhodey: Tony! Tony!(Rhodey puts his hand on Tony's shoulder) Hey, man, I've been calling your name for hours. You alright?

Tony: (touches his chest and inhales, then he looks at Rhodey and smiles) I'm fine.

Rhodey: come on man, you're not fine. I mean look at you, you haven't slept in days and you've been miserable for months now.

Tony: get off my back mom, I've been awake trying to figure out a way for you to walk again and I'm depressed because I haven't figured out the perfect solution yet. Ok buddy, so you don't have to worry about me(smiles).

Rhodey: I rather wear a brace for the rest of my life than to have you stress yourself out over this.

Tony: aww your so sweet Platypus.

Rhodey: you're not funny. (shakes his head and laughs).

Tony smiles and gets up

Knock, knock

They turn their attentions to the door, Tony goes to open the door and it's Pepper.

Tony smile fades and Rhodey is slowing backing away until pepper calls him back.

Pepper: I'm so glad you're ok, I really hate that I couldn't be at the hospital. How are you doing?

Rhodey: just fine thanks to Tony, he's been helping me towards a speedy recovery.

Pepper: That's great. Hopefully, it's a lot sooner than later(smiles).

Rhodey: which reminds me, I have to get to it.( Rhodey takes the elevator to get to his room)

Tony: the guys not subtle at all, is he?

Rhodey: (from his room) heeey! I can still hear you and I'm 12% subtle.

Tony and pepper laugh

Pepper:(smiles and turns her attention to Tony) how have you been?

Tony: Getting by( he stares at pepper as she stares at her hands and the floor. He can see the guilt all over her face but what did she have to feel guilty about? It was his felt that they broke up) How about you. ( she raised her head back up and plastered on a fake smile)

Pepper: great.(she smiled. She had been doing the same thing that he's been doing since they broke up, lying to each other about missing the other person. Pretending that they weren't hurting when they both knew that they were) thanks for asking. So the board is having this event and they want you to come… will you be there?

Tony:(smiles) will you be there?

Pepper: yes.

Tony: then I will be there and dressed for the occasion.

pepper:(gives him a stern look) on time?

Tony: (grins) let's not get carried away.

Pepper: this is important.

Tony: I'm just joking with you Pep, of course, I'll be there on you save me a dance.

Pepper: It's a deal(smiles)

Tony: (grins at her and they stare at each other for a while) so, can you stay? I ordered some great Chinese food, that I have been dying for you to taste.

Pepper: actually I can't, I have a lot of pepper work at home.

Tony: what happened to not taking work home with you and enjoying the moment?

Pepper: this is important.

tony:( Gives Pepper a smug look) will that be all Miss Potts.

Pepper: goodbye Tony( she turns the handle and opens the door to leave).

Just like that she had just as easily walked out of his life again. The heartbreak and pain of their break-up had come rushing back to him, it was as if it kept happening all over again. That wasn't something that he wanted to think about right now because all it made him do is get really upset. He went down to his basement to build a mark, whatever number he was on. Just like he always did, he focused on each detail, he concentrated on each part to make sure that he got everything just perfect. He installed all of the necessary procrastination to ensure that he would be protected in his suit and he even made sure that he added pepper-I mean Friday as the final touch for the suit. He gazed at the final project and realized that it wasn't enough, that if he was gonna defeat all kinds of enemies then he would need more. He drew up the blueprints in his head, debted what kind of stuff that he wanted this mark to feature. That's when it hit him, how he was gonna help Rhodey… he figured out the perfect solution to Rhodey's situation. He could design the perfect brace around Rhodey's leg that will eventually allow him to walk. He drew up different blueprints, he thought of a color and decided that instead of making it so mechanical, he could design something that was real and that looked like his skin and that you couldn't tell was a brace. Tony looked back at his work station when he saw something, something he hasn't seen or talked about in a long time and there it was sitting there on his workstation. Who in the hell put that there, what are they trying to torture him? Well, they were going to have to try a lot better than that…. His whole life has been torture, his parents dying, being left a company that he didn't want, his uncle trying to kill him for that company and everything on top of more and more bull- stuff! So why is he right back where he started? Only now his worst off because of it, one of his best friends was crippled because of him and as he already knows, you can't fix a problem that you caused. I mean sure you can fix it but you can't feel like you did anything good when you were the one who caused the wrong. The object sat there to mock him, it stared him down like a bull staring at a bullfighter and he was the bull. He was frozen where he stood, he didn't even attempt to get rid of it. All he did was stare at the object, the same way he stared at his parent's photo after they were gone. To be so smart, I was so stupid that day or maybe it was pride… for whatever reason I didn't tell my dad I loved him before the accident and now I never will. My mother tried to tell me before my mom and dad left but I was just too angry with him, now I realize just how foolish I was. I miss them every day and regret not saying "I love you, mom and dad". This object was starting to annoy me, It brought up so many memories, so much pain and it all linked back to pepper. After all, he was planning on giving Pepper his grandmother's ring. The ring that one mom hoped I would give to that special girl, I never found one. There were always girls who wanted me for my money, status, charming looks( and for that, I can't blame them, we had some crazy times) but then there were women who were psychosI couldn't wait to get rid or who didn't understand the premise of a "one night stand". There were also those women who thought I was supposed to remember their name, like why? I knew back then I sounded like a jackass but I was doing my own version of healing. The wounds are still there but Pepper managed to heal that pain but with her gone…...it feels like they have been sliced open. What was he gonna do with that ring now, he gave it to Happy in "08" but he hasn't seen it since and now….. All of a sudden it was back again and he didn't know why or who was doing this. He walked up to the living room and grabbed his phone, he has to check how long he's been down in that basement. When he opens his phone he is in complete shock, he couldn't have been in the basement for three days… could he? He sees that he has 50 missed calls from pepper and over 2,000 text message. This wasn't good, how could he have been so blindsided? He looked at the phone calls from pepper and closed his eyes, he knew what those calls would consist of. They would include disappointment, angry, crying and angry mixed with them all, Tony hit delete because he didn't need to have that on his conscious on top of everything else, instead he just turned his phone off and went back downstairs. He could have used the flatline but he pounds the hammer down against the metal, he needed to get his aggression out. He thought about all of the loss, all of the people that he let down but most of all he thought about pepper. He thought about all the times he hurt her, let her down, he just thought of everything and the conclusion that he came to was that he didn't deserve her. She was too perfect for him anyway, she took so much from him and never complained and he even admitted when she was his assistant, he would intentional mess with her to get under her skin. He would enjoy how red she would turn and how embarrassed she would be and then there were times when he would try to make her smile. Anything to see that beautiful smile on her face or her beautiful eyes and her fiery red hair. That by the way matched her personality so well, he missed all of that so much but unfortunately… he was just too much to handle and he missed his chance to fix anything. She didn't even looked like she missed him, she just looked like she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and so she did, it's better like this. I think it's time that we went our separate way because I can't take hurting you anymore. It is psychically breaking my heart, so Pepper Potts… even though it's going to be so hard to leave you, I think there is someone who is better out there for you.

He continued to pound on the metal until it was stuck in the workstation

Tony:(throws the hammer and knocks everything off the workstation including the ring". Tony exhales aggressively) I'm so tired of this.( he tries to catch his balance but slips down, he puts his hand on his face and the other on his heart.

Tony's heart was beating rapidly, the room was spinning. As Tony's eyes rolled at the back of his head, all he saw was someone running towards him. who was running towards him? Why was this happening to him, again?

When Tony came to he was chained to a thick metal pipe, his wrist had rings of blood on them. There was so much blood that it dripped down to his arm and spread to his shirt, was this supposed to be torture? He thought to himself. He laughed because he had felt worse pain than this before, no amount of pain could compare to what he was already going through. This made the kidnappers upset, they barged in the room with their arms crossed staring at Tony. Tony looks up at the guy and laughs.

Tony: of I'm sorry, is someone upset? Did I foil your evil plan? So just read your script, you know the script that every bad guy says to let the other guy know his serious.

The guy just snarls at him and punches him hard in the stomach.

Tony: Oh my apologies, you're a dog I had no idea. So what kind are you, bulldog? Mutt? Poodle ( he grins).

The guy hits him even harder in his stomach

Tony: thanks, I needed that and thank you for not hitting me and the face.

The guys strike tony twice in the face

Tony (exhales deeply) that woke me up, now I don't have to worry about setting my alarm.

A laugh comes from the shadows

The shadowy figure (claps at tony's performance) enough! Your job is done here. (the guy disappears into the darkness)

Tony: so two questions, how long have you been standing there? and how long have you two been dating? Also, I must admit the disappearing act is impressive, can you teach me how to do it? Ok, three questions but who cares? So what's your name or do I just call you dark, mysterious shadowy guy, no that's too …. How about the typical bad guy, Nah, not cool enough. Well, you aren't cool.

Shadowy figure guy: shut up!

Tony: hit a nerve did I?

Shadowy figure: just call me death.

Tony: Wow, that's even worse than shadowy figure guy. You know what I'm going to call you fluffy or pointless because you're wasting my time!

Death: I-

Tony (interrupts): umm this is my story and I want his name to be, oh perfect! scarecrow, not because his scary or doesn't have a heart but because he didn't have a brain.

scarecrow: I

Tony (interrupts again): that's much better, carry on.

Scarecrow: I'm trying to but you ke-

tony:(interrupts again) I wasn't talking about you, stupid.

Tony: I may not be smart but I have muscle and I find that when you want someone to do something, all you have to do, is grab their friends.

Someone flashes the light and Tony turns around, his smile fades and he says

Tony: Rhodes? You son of a bitch, If you hurt him I promise-

Scarecrow: hit a nerve, did I?

Tony: ( Tony hung his head down in defeat) I'll do whatever you want, just let him go.

Scarecrow: and lose my collateral.

Tony: his no good to me here, his hurt and he can't-do anything for you.

Scarecrow: expect to motivate you, Tony Stark.

Tony: It would motivate me more If he was safe back at the avenger's headquarters. I don't care what you do to me, just let him go. You can kill me for all I care but spare him and my friends!

Scarecrow: very well. (scarecrow removes Rhodey's chains and sets the plane's coordinates back to the avenger's headquarters.) my apologizes tony, I thought you received your first message.

Tony: what are you talking about?

Scarecrow: the benefit( he grins) Pepper Potts is currently lying in a pile of rubble, sources say that they haven't even found her body yet.

Tony's heart started to pump slowly and he felt like he couldn't breathe, the room spun around before he passed out

Scarecrow: my work here is done, for now(he smiles).

A guy walks into the room and asks scarecrow where did he actually send Rhodey and scarecrow replied by saying back to his room. They both laughed and walked out of the room, they continued down the well-lit room. The guy asked him does he think that Tony will actually fork over the information and the guy says In do time.

Guy: and you're still going to kill him after it's over?

Scarecrow: the hero always dies, alone…

(The end of chapter 1).


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Hollow Without You

Chapter 2: I'm Hollow Without you

(Pepper's POV)

The decision was my own, I knew that it wouldn't be easy but I had to break it off. He said he was hurting without me but it felt like he was hurting with me as well. I knew it was going to be hard to break up with him but nothing could prepare me for the way he looked at me when I told him. He was so broken, like when he thought I died from that fall… times a zillion. Days went by and I missed him, months went by and I missed him. At work, at home, in my car, in my shower, kitchen counter, the floor by the fireplace. Everything reminded me of him. He remodeled my entire office because I said I was uncomfortable, every day he had flowers for me when I came home and he would massage my feet, he built an extra room for a spa. He said and I quote"the only thing that should be stressing you out is me". We both laughed and he said " never bring your work home with you, home is a state of relaxation and you …. Need to relax". He remodeled my car so that it would have heated seats, serve me drinks and self drive me when I was having a long day, he built me a new show with a bath and that was also a jacuzzi. Everyday he would have the jacuzzi ready with champagne and rose petals sprinkled on the floor. I would tell him what was the occasion and he would just say me, I asked him what he meant by that and he said " I'm celebrating the fact that I was lucky enough to land such a perfect woman. I would just blush and laugh and say oh please, me perfect…. I don't think so. The next thing he said, took my breathe away… he said "you are the embodiment of perfection, you strive to help others, you work hard not because you have to because you want to. You look for the good in everybody, even though there isn't a strain left and they don't deserve it, you smile at me when you know I need it, you make me stronger and you carry me when I'm too weak to walk. You stand up for me even when you know I'm wrong, you call me strong even when you know I'm weak. You are the complete package, you are my soul mate and I know that I could never be happy with anyone else….but you. I was at a loss for words, I just stared at him and he stared at me. I was snapped out of it when when I felt the rush of water on my feet. We both laugh and tony said I'm glad they broke the tension because I think I may have been a tad too cheesy. I laughed and said it was very cheesy, he went to the jacuzzi and cut it off. I remember one day I woke up to the smell of breakfast being made. At first I thought that he had flew in a chef but no, there he was cooking in the kitchen. When he saw me descending down the stairs he had the hugest grin on his face.

Tony: good morning hun

Pepper: what's all this, are we feeding an entire homeless shelter.

As usual, he had overdone it but he was so adorable and we did end up giving the leftovers to the homeless shelter on my way to work. He drove me to work that day and we talked all day, it was just so… it felt so good being able to talk to him. After work he picked me up and we talked some more, all the way until we got home. One of my favorite moments would have to be one of our date nights, he cooked one of my favorite dishes with fine wine then we watched a movie by the fireplace and we had popcorn and snacks. We cuddled by the fire and enjoyed the movie, we fell asleep on the floor by the fireplace. We woke up and I was lying on his chest and he had his arm around me with a smile on his face. I tried to maneuver way out of his arms so I could get ready for work, he pulled me in for a kiss and begged me to stay. Ok, he convinced me to stay. I couldn't stand those sad, brown puppy dog eyes.

Board member: Ms. potts!

I was sitting at my desk just daydreaming about Tony again. Apparently he's been calling me for a while now.

Pepper: I'm sorry sir, I was just thinking about how we were going to close the O'Brian deal.

Board Member: I'm been wracking my brain about the same thing as well and I found a solution.

Pepper: oh.

Board Member: turns out that he's a huge fan of Mr. Stark, we thought the best person to talk to him would be you.

Well, you thought wrong. I'm the last person that Tony wants to see.

Pepper; thank you sir, I will get right on that. I was going to swing by there to check on my friend anyway.

Board Member: great! Then it's settled.

Pepper: the deal is sealed.

Great! She made good on a promise that she didn't know that she could fulfil, she stared at the clock. Dreading the moment that she would have to ask Tony if he wanted to attend the event. What if he said no, what if he didn't answer the door? What if he told her to leave. She wouldn't blame him,I mean she did break his heart and now he probably thought the worst of himself. The truth was, she still -

Ring, ring

Her personal cell phone rang, she looked at her phone and smiled to see what it was.

Pepper: hello.

Rhodey: hey pep.

Pepper: Rhodey. What's going on?

Rhodey: we need to talk about Tony

If she was honest with him, she would tell him how much her mind has been consumed by him. She knew he was her friend and that she could talk to him but he was still Tony's friend.

Pepper: why? What's going on?

Rhodey: I wasn't going to say anything but it's gotten worse.

Pepper: wait what's gotten worse, what are you talking about?

Rhodey: has been having these attacks lately not only when he's scared but also when people bring you up.

Pepper: what? Me? I had no idea. Is he ok?

Rhodey: you know Tony, he says he's fine but-

Pepper: he's really not fine.

Rhodey: so I was wondering if you could stop by and talk to him.

Pepper: actually I was going head over there to see you and then a board member said that they wanted Tony to go to an event.

Rhodey: well I'm sure he would love that. Oh yeah, there is just one thing.

Pepper:what is it?

Rhodey: tony doesn't know you're coming, so if you can make it seem like it's your idea, that would be great. Thanks!

Pepper: well it was my idea but if he doesn't know.

All pepper hears is a dial tone, she shakes her head and hangs up the phone. She looks at the clock, only a few minutes before it was time to go see Tony. she didn't know what she was going to say or do, how was she going to talk to him? It was going to be so hard to see him again, to see that look of hurt in his eyes and not be able to console him. Why did she agree to do this?

After work pepper got her stuff, got in her car and rehearsed what she was going to say in her head. She did it as she was walking out of her office, in the elevator, the walk to her car, in her car and while she parked her car. She stayed in her car for a couple hours before she went to the door, she even practiced her speech to the door. When she got to the door, she saw Tony and Rhodey standing by the door, she stared at them for a while before she knocked. She saw Tony turn around with a smile on his face but the smile faded when he saw her, there goes that face again. The same face he had when they broke up and she walked out of the door. He had this look on his face when he opened the door, like he was mentally preparing himself for their interaction or maybe it was too hard to talk to her still. She knew the feeling, so she decide to avoid it for now and to only focus on Rhodey. Where did Rhodey think he was going.

Pepper: I'm so glad your ok, I really hate that I couldn't be at the hospital. How are you doing?

I should sell you out for trying to leave us in the room together, this was already hard already, at least with another person in the room it wouldn't be that hard.

Rhodey: just fine thanks to Tony, he's been helping me towards a speedy recovery.

Of course he was, Tony is always taking care of people. Especially the people that he cares about most but he never takes care of himself. He looks like he hasn't slept in days, I don't even think that he ate already but I'm not going to say anything. Keep it together potts, say something.

Pepper: That's great. Hopefully it's a lot sooner than later(smiles).

Rhodey: which reminds me, I have to get to it.( Rhodey takes the elevator to get to his room)

And there he goes leaving us here alone, this was going to be really awkward, I don't know what to say or what to talk about. I can't, why did she agree to do this again.

Tony: the guys not subtle at all, is he?

Tony always did know how to break the tension, I was glad because I hate for this to turn into a thing. Us not being able to talk to each other.

Rhodey: (from his room) heeey! I can still hear you and I'm 12% subtle.

Tony and pepper laugh

Rhodey was such an easy target, even more easier than her, she admit that Tony alway got under her skin. Sometimes he would just get on her nerves on purpose or go out of his way to make her laugh. She missed those moments so much, she would give anything to feel that again. She could do it right now, this was her chance to do it right now.

Pepper:(smiles and turns her attention to Tony) how have you been?

Tony: Getting by(she was smiling at him like she was analyzing him, she wanted to know what was going on in his head. Why couldn't he just talk to her, weren't they still friends? Oh come on! Who was she kidding, they were never friends. They always wanted so much more than that but she was too afraid to take that leap, he was her boss after all until he wasn't.) How bout you. ( she raised her head back up and plastered on a fake smile)

She knew that look, the one that said that he was in so much pain but he didn't want to show it. The one that whenever he would look like that, she would pull him in close for a hug, smile at him and then give him a big kiss. After that he would lay his head back in her arms.

Pepper: great.(she smiled. She had been doing the same thing that he's been doing since they broke up, lying to each other about missing the other person. Pretending that they weren't hurting when they both knew that they were) thanks for asking. So the board is having this event and they want you to come… will you be there?

Tony:(smiles) will you be there?

Pepper: yes.

Tony: then I will be there and dressed for the occasion.

She missed the smug look on his face when they would flirt and bicker back and forth like this

pepper:(gives him a stern look) on time?

Tony: (grins) lets not get carried away.

Pepper: this is important.

She had to remember why she was here in the first place and not get carried away by her emotions.

Tony: I'm just joking with you Pep, of course I'll be there on you save me a dance.

Pepper: It's a deal(smiles)

Tony: (grins at her and they stare at each other for a while) so, can you stay? I ordered some great chinese food, that I have been dying for you to taste.

Even though you still love him and want to be by his side, you have to know that this is for the best. He has to take care of himself and he can't do that with you around.

Pepper: actually I can't, I have a lot of pepper work at home.

Tony: what happened to not taking work home with you and enjoying the moment?

She remembers him telling her that, after that she left her work in the office and put it off for another day and he was right. It made her feel less stressful and she was happier. She resisted smiling because he knew what that would led to, so she just gave him another stern look.

Pepper: this is important.

tony:( Gives Pepper a smug look) will that be all Miss Potts.

That always made her smile, whenever she said that to him and he would say with a smile on his face says "that will be all". She had to get out of there right now

Pepper: goodbye Tony( she turns the handle and opens the door to leave).

She all but ran to her car when she exited the door, she got in the car and held on to the wheel as she inhaled and exhaled deeply and repeatedly. Seeing Tony tomorrow in a suit was going to be harder for her than she thought. She would never admit it when he was her boss but he always did look good in a suit. I mean he always looked good but in a suit, he was completely irresistible. Pepper went online to get her a dress, shoes and accessories, she drove to the hair salon to get her hair done and then she went home.

The Next Day

Pepper did her make-up early and fixed her hair. She put her clothes on and all of her other essentials. Before she exited the door, she grabbed her purse that matched her dress. When she got out of her house Happy was standing by her car, when she exited the door and approached the car Happy opened the back door. Of course Tony got got Happy to drive her for this special occasion, she was a little upset that Tony wasn't in the car.

Pepper:( to happy) where's Tony?

Happy: I don't know, I just know he said to get you there on time.

She called Tony

Pepper: hey you, I thought you were going to be in the car with me but I guess I'll meet you there. Bye.

After a while, she arrived at the event. She entered the door and looked around the room, when she didn't see him she just mingled with the people who were already there. After a while she decided to call him again.

Pepper: I've arrived and you're still not here, I don't care if you're going to be late. Just let me know if you're coming or not. I can't wait to you see how good I look in my dress.( Wait, did she just say she wanted him to see her in her dress. What was she saying? She hung up.

The board members and partners came up to her and asked her if Tony was on his way, pepper said she thought so and they just looked at each other.

Board Member: typical.

Pepper: I'm sure Tony has a really good reason for not attending the event. Besides, it's not like you need Tony I know stark inside and out.

O'Brian: I bet you do.

Pepper: excuse me. First of all Mr. O'Brian that is not how you talk to a woman, in case you didn't know I could sue you for sexually harrasement and clean you out. The only problem is I wouldn't want money from a no good, scummy, lying, manipulative creep like you. Your business would be lucky to have a company like stark looking after you but now that I know what your like, will be washing our hands of you. Just be lucky I didn't drive your family's name and reputation through the mud. You can run back to your family and tell them that you lost them the biggest deal that they would ever have.

O'Brian: whoa whoa baby, baby.

Pepper: uh-huh. I have a name.

O'Brian: Pepper?

Pepper: only my friends call me Pepper.

O'Brian: Virginia?

Pepper: not even that.( she crosses her arms)

O'Brian: ok. Ok, ?

Pepper: go on.

O'Brian: (puts hand out) ok. You can have prior shares

Pepper: majority share

O'Brian: what!

Pepper: were building your company from the ground up, completely rebranding and restoring your family's reputation. We deserve a lot more than 10% of shares. Or I could always just talk to the paper, I think I see christine everhart over there.

O'Brian: ok, ok. You play hard ball, I like that and we will be needing that at our company. You got a deal. ( O'brian smiles and walks away)

The board members and partners have their mouths open, pepper just looks at them and smiles

Pepper: I thought you said it was going to be tough.( she walks away).

She walked outside by the stairs to call Tony

Pepper: hey! Guess what I got the O'Brien surprise here,he is a complete pervert. You were right so you can bathe in that for a while. See you when you get here, love ya. Bye.( Did she just say that she loved him, I mean she know that she did but she said it out loud and on his answering machine. The kind that doesn't erase messages because he enjoyed making fun of people, was it so bad though) Tony, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I realize that I wasn't mad at you about Ironman or not showing up. I realized that it was never about that I was just worried about you and tonight made me realize how much I miss having you around. I'm hollow without you, I think we should get back together. Let me know when you get this, ok I love you. Bye. Pepper had a smile on her face as she looked at her phone before she put her phone in her purse. She opened the door but a noise made her look back, it was a missile. It happened too fast for her to get out of the way, she was frozen in place and couldn't move. The last thing she saw was a huge missile heading right towards her and then there was a huge explosion, the building crumpled to the ground.

(Happy's Pov)

Happy stares at the building in shock, one minute pepper was right there and now she's gone. Happy had gotten out of the cat because he thought she was ready to go home. He stood there and watched her walk back and forth as she talked on the phone. She did that sometimes, right before she would get in the car she would make a call. The only time she would walk back and forth was when she was talking to Tony, a huge smile spread across Happy's face. He anticipated their reunion every since he heard about their departure, just like his been carrying around Tony's ring for Pepper ever since 08. He saw pepper pause and stare at something, he turned around and looked at what she had been staring at. It was heading right towards her, what was he going to do? Before he knew it, the missile hit the building and it crumpled where it stood. The blast knocked Happy against the car and unconscious. His eyes slowly closed before everything was complete darkness.

The last thought that Happy had was, What was he going to tell Tony?

He promised him that no matter what happened that he would protect Pepper, that he would protect her from harm. He couldn't even do that, he had failed his job. Most importantly, he had failed Pepper.

(Rhodey Pov)

Rhodey woke up and he was tied to a cave ceiling. Well, that wasn't going to be great on his legs. Where was Tony?( he knew that he had to be here because he was running towards him when they were taken)

Two guys enter the room, a big buff guy and a small guy. Rhodey laughs

Scarecrow: what's so funny?

Rhodey: are you guys going as the number 10 for halloween or do you guys always walk around looking like the number 10?

Scarecrow: shut up!

Rhodey: touchy, touchy. You're too tense, you need to pay a trip to a spa because all of this yelling is not necessary.

Scarecrow: kill him( he exits the door)

The buff guy smiled at Rhodey

Rhodey: your lucky I'm tied up right now.

The buff guy punches him in the face

Rhodey: that's the best you got.

The buff guy: you're just like the other one.

Rhodey: what? You just got some random person here?

The buff guy: no. Tony Stark.

Rhodey: ( smiles) so Tony is here.

The buff guy gets mad and pulls out a syringe

The Buff guy: you're dead!


	4. Chapter 3 Without I'm Broken

Chapter 3

Goner

 _I've fallen down before, i've been beaten, broken, I'm suffered so much loss, left for dead and so many other things. I've always managed to dig my way out, i've always managed to climb my way to the top, brush myself off and rg the experience didn't affect me. Ask anyone, I was a pro at that… this time I don't see that happening. This time I don't see myself walking away or brushing it off like nothing happened, this time is different… I don't think I'll survive. For the first time I'm speechless, without a single thought in my head. I feel so empty and my mind feels blank, I can't even feel my heart beating anymore. Abandon all hope for Anthony Stark, cut your ties now or end up dead. I'm a lost cause, I'm not worth saving, I'm not worth your help or time. Just give-up on me and I promise your life will be easier. Everyone else has, it's time for you to do the same. Now go! Before I disappoint you any further, leave! Before everything you care dear for is ripped away from you. I beg you, run away from me and never look back._

 _Don't cry for me because I'm not worthy of those emotions. Don't let those tears slide down your face for me,I'm not worth the pain, heart ache or the misery. You said I'm worth it, hang in a bit longer. You said with me that you grew stronger, you couldn't be more wrong. My life is over, I'm long gone. All hope is lost for me, save your energy, preserve you strength… you shouldn't fight for me because it will be a waste of time. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine. Besides, I'm right where I wanna be...fading from existence where you won't have to deal with me. You'll be stronger, once_

 _I'm a goner._

Tony Stark

 _I felt an array of mixed emotions, I was in so much pain both physically and emotionally. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs to release some of the pain that I was feeling. I wanted to cry, so that I could grieve over all of the people that I lost and how I'm supposed to go on with them gone. Then I felt anger, I was angry at the person that took away the people I loved at the swift of a hand without feeling any remorse. I never knew how someone could do that, how someone could just kill someone without blinking an eye. Partly I was mad at myself because I got them involved,that seemed to be happening a lot lately.. People I care about getting hurt because they knew me. I wish I never met them so that they wouldn't have to go through this. But I have to face reality, there is no time machine and there is nothing I can do to do the wrongs that I've done. It's too late for me, everytime I try to do right...I always do something wrong. I will make him pay, he will regret ever laying a finger on them. Even if I don't make it out of here, they won't either…. Believe that! There are days where I wish that the pain would stop, I just wanted it all to end. I needed that relief but it never came, I was sure that this was hell and this is what my life was now reduced to. My brain wanted to process the facts, at times I think that's what kept me going… why did I care about going on when I had no one? I guess that was just my survival instinct kicking in, it was telling me not to give-up and that scarecrow wasn't the brain of the operation. "Duh" you didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out. Or maybe it was the hourly sessions of electric shock, cutting, twisting and hitting that jump started by head and heart. Nothing jump starts the heart and brain like a few jolts of electricity and a lot of loss of blood. If I'm being honest, these torture sessions are better then the echoes of silence in my room. It's the worst feeling in the world…. Dying alone, because all it does is remind you that everyone is gone because of you and that once again you're alone. The same way you felt when you found out your parents died, the facade of your personality grew and the real you shrunk away and hid in the darkest frame of your mind. But you couldn't pretend with them, they saw right through you and they called you on your shit. They were your family, your home, what you always wanted and dreamed of having, they were the part of you that you always wanted and now they were gone. With them gone you just stopped existing… you faded away in the darkness and you haven't surfaced yet._

 _The door squeaks open as scarecrow walks in the room, he observes Tony's behavior and tries to analyze him. Scarecrow laughs as he watches Tony hang from his chains with a defeated look on his face. Tony doesn't even acknowledge scarecrow, he just hangs there with his head down trying to figure out how all of this happened. Right, The avengers were trying to find the rest of the serum that they had taken from the bad guys. They had managed to take down their machines and take them down one by one but it turned out that their were more of them. They tracked them down with a locator but now Tony realized that all of this was a trap for him but none of the avengers knew that. They thought Tony had completed the mission and went home but that couldn't be the furthest from the truth. Tony knew that he had to get rid of the serum because, the serum got people to tell the truth and once the bad guys got what they wanted from them… they would let the serum kill them. No, literally… their illusions would kill them. They wanted to release a nuclear bomb with that stuff in it but they were stopped and those weapons were destroyed but they had him right where they wanted him.)_

Scarecrow: you've changed a lot since you got here, at first you couldn't stop cracking jokes, making sarcastic remarks, empty threats and now nothing. The once great Tony Stark has been silenced, hell I deserve a medal.

Tony just hung there with his head facing the ground

Scarecrow: and all I had to do was endure 2 years and six months of non-stop torture to finally get you to shut up. Funny what a little persuasion can do,

Tony: (slowly looks up at scarecrow, face covered in blood and bruises. His face face is so puffy that he can't see. Everything to him looks blurry to him looks and his body is so weak that he can't even move. Those words made Tony angry, did he just say a little persuasion? Does he call a little persuasion killing Pepper, Rhodey and Happy! Do they call a little persuasion blowing Pepper and Happy up and making Rhodes suffer, a little persuasion?!)

 _Over time pain was a sensation that he had gotten use to the emptiness that filled each day and thinking that it would never be filled and that he would never be happy. This all changed once he met pepper, she had shined a light on his darkness. Not to say that Rhodey and Happy didn't make his life better but Pepper brought out the real him, the part of him that he was too afraid to hide. Now that she was gone, Tony would lock that part of himself away forever. The news of his friends death open a barrier that he had tried his hardest to seal away. With that he buried all of the pain and grief...well just all emotions really, everyone except his friends thought he was heartless. The truth was after his parents death he tried his hardest not to feel, after hearing that news that barrier had just flew open and for the first time Tony allowed himself to feel all of the things that he's been holding back. All of the pain, the sadness, the tears, the anger…. All of it but he was mostly anger at himself, once again he was responsible. He lowered his head and the tears began to stream down his face, he just wanted the pain to stop….. He needed it to stop. There was no way all of this could be happening, this was too much to face all at once. Did someone really do all of this to get his attention? All they had to do was walk up to him and introduce themselves, what they did is unforgivable….. Beyond unforgivable, in fact when he got loose there isn't going to be any talking. Getting the attention of Ironman is not something that they wanted to do, he wasn't going to stop at anything until every last one of them were destroyed._

 _He would avenge His family and his soulmate, (yes i know how cheesy and dorky that sounds but that's who she is to me. The woman that I one day thought i would be getting married to, having kids with, working together, being happy for the rest of our lives and growing old together. Having all of that shattered is like… like having someone you thought was a friends, stab you in the back and defend the man that killed our parents. What pisses me off the most is the fact that scarecrow bragged about blowing Pepper up, he kept rewinding the video and forcing me to watch. He was gonna suffer for that, no matter what happens to me here…. I'm gonna make sure i kill him and it's going to be slow and painful._

2 years and 6 months

Scarecrow walks in

scarecrow( smiles as he enters Tony's cell) what? No sarcastic remarks, no insults or empty threats?

Tony just hangs there with his head facing the ground

Scarecrow: 2yrs and six months of non-stop torture got you to finally shut up. Funny what a little persuasion can do. 

Tony: (slowly raises his head up a scarecrow, when Tony raises his head all you can see is blood dripping from his face. The next thing you notices are the bruises on his face and body. Tony just stared at him and a huge grin grew on scarecrows face then he started to laugh.

Scarecrow: you've changed a lot since you got here, at first all you did was make fun of me, make sarcastic remarks, empty threats and now silence. The once great Tony Stark has been silenced! Hell, i deserve an humanitarian award because i just did the world a favor.

Tony:( just looks at the guy with a broken look on his thinking) whats wrong with you? Why are you letting him get to you? You're never supposed to show your weakness, let anyone see you in pain or that you care. Now he's gonna exploit your pain and use it against you.

Tony's other thought: he already took away everything from him, things can't get much worse.

Tony's rational thought: don't show any weakness

Tony finally speaks up

Tony: what do you want from me, you already took everything… what more could you want from me?

Nice going idiot, Tony thinks to himself

Scarecrow: answers!

Tony: well I don't have them

Scarecrow: of course you do, we want!

The door opens

Tony (can't believe what he is seeing, this must be a trick that his mind is playing on him. He must have went crazy from the daily tortures and being there so long. There was no way! No way that Tony was seeing who he thought he saw, this must be a dream, a hologram, a lifesize model, impersonator or something, this couldn't have been who he thought he was seeing.) O'Brian! You're working with the villains behind all of this!

O'Brian: Torture doesn't really work, now does it. I been told you that but you wouldn't listen. Sure it may be painful and fun but not effective, we wasted 2 years and 6 months when we could have been doing what I said we should do.

Scarecrow: sorry boss, I just despise him so much.

o'Brian: it's all water under the bridge. Tony Stark! The man, the myth and the legend, one of the greatest superheroes of all time. You got the brains and the muscle, the full package… I mean, you have been through a lot in the past few years or so but you still haven't given up, I respect that. Which is why I'm going to give you what you want.

Tony: despite your attitude towards people especially woman, I thought you were actually good person. You did a lot of good for people and this society, I thought you were someone who cared… I thought you were one of the good guys.

O'Brian: Tony, Tony, Tony. I only pretended to do all that good so I could get subjects, they were easy prey but you Tony. You were a challenge and I do love a challenge, even now your still a worthy competitor.

Tony: you disgust me.

O'Brian: that's not very nice, is that anyway to talk to the man who's going to give you everything you want.

Tony: what? Are you gonna miraculously bring my friends back from the dead and let me go.

O'Brian: what? No don't be ridiculous, I have no idea how to do that. Nor would I do that if I could.

Tony: why not?

O'Brian: because they made you vulnerable, Tony. you are so much better than that and you are so much better than them. 

Tony: no i wasn't, if I'm better it's because of them. You have no right to try to play god!

O'Brian: well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black.

Tony: yes! And I've learned my lesson the hard way, I-I

O'Brian: no! You are brilliant but people got in the way of that…. And you let them. Why?

Tony: what do you want from me O'Brian?

O'Brian: your mind, your secrets, your hidden desires. I want it all.

Tony: you're nice but you're not really my type.

O'Brian: look who's back! I love this guy, ( looks at scarecrow) this guy is great!)(laughs and scarecrow nods and fakes laughs).

Tony: you're weird and creepy.

O'Brian: is that any way to the man who's gonna give you everything you want?

Tony: you only think you know what i want but you really don't, if you did you would have never gone any of this.

O'Brian: were gonna be best friends.

Tony: i rather be tortured.

O'Brian: this guy, I'm I right? Were going to be best friends.

Tony: we're not best friends! 

O'Brien: oh I think I am(pushes button and tony chains fall to the ground, his knees hit the floor and he is in shock that for the first time he has been set free. He looks at the scar that the chins have made on both of his arms, it hurts to raise them up but he knows what he must do next.) we'll start with your freedom.

Scarecrow: sir, what are you doing? He swore he would kill me!

Tony: and I keep my promises.(Tony wraps both chains around his hands and begins punching away at scarecrow then he loosens the chains and wraps it around scarecrow's neck until he kills him.

O'Brian: feel better.

Tony: no. I'll feel better after I kill you!

O'Brian(pulls out a remote control before Tony can attack him, he pushes a button and Tony falls to the ground and starts shaking.). Now the real test can begin

A giant buff guy comes in, picks Tony up and carries him out of the door.

Guy:(says in a deep voice): how did the test go?

O'Brian: he passed all of them and he didn't brag about it, to be fair he is in a lot of pain.

Guy: sorry about that, my brother thinks that aggression is the answer to everything.

O'Brian: well, I had to kill him.

Guy: I don't care, he was adopted and my parents favorite. I wish I could've ended his life with my own bare hands.

O'Brian: I have something better in mind(smiles)

They unlock a room and gently put tony down on an operating table, they put goggles on him and push a button and then they inject him with four shots. Has this experimented been tested.

O'Brian: yes

Guy: and what happened?

O'Brian: you ask too many questions( pulls out gun and shoots him in the head) now where were we( looks at tony) right. O'Brian exits the room and pushes a button.

Two of O'Brian's men are walking towards him, go clean up the mess in there.

Guards! And 2: yes sir

O'Brien: (smiles) I love power

He goes in the booth and monitors Tony vitals and brain activity

O'Brian: soon I'll have everything I need to get my revenge on the avengers, soon they will all be destroyed and they'll will be no one to stop what's about to happen.

Peggy: you injected too many needles into his vitals, he can suffer from brain damage or worst!

O'Brian: that's why you're here, to make sure he doesn't die!

Peggy: I know you wouldn't let that happen, you care about him too much.

O'Brian: and so do you but don't think for a second that I wouldn't kill him just like I killed your bff. If you don't want your other friend to die, I suggest you do whatever it takes to keep him alive.


	5. Chapter 4: My Heart Belongs to you

CHAPTER 4

My Heart Belongs to You

My heart stopped beating a long time ago, everything I ever felt, everything I ever loved died the day my parents did. After that I was cold, I was distant, my heart had no owner because there wasn't anyone because there wasn't anyone worthy. To be honest, I believed that after that day…. I never felt anything again, there was a void in my heart that I desperately wanted to fill but couldn't. That was until she walked into the room, I couldn't explain it there was a definite shift when she walked into the room. She was confident, brave, sexy, feisty and she wasn't a fan of me, i found that so amazing but she didn't. It turned out she was wondering why I had been staring at her for several hours, her expression showed that she knew the answer. Obadiah had hired her, well at least he did one thing right. Anyway, she had so much passion for the job, so much passion in fact that she peppered a guy just to get to me. Just so she could tell me that I had made a mistake with the finances. The whole situation had me dying, her not so much but after that i knew instantly that she had to be my personal secretary. Things took off from there, I had no idea what we would become but i was secretly hoping. I don't know how to explain it, she was special… there was a light in her that no one could extinguish, not even death. My family won't die in vain, these tears that betray the facade that I'm trying to portray won't be in vain and these bruises won't be be nothing. They will pay for the pain, the blood shed, the tears and their going to pay for laughing as they watched my family die.

Stranger:Tony! Tony!(laughs) Tony, wake up!

Woman: honey just let him sleep.

Stranger: we just got home, i miss my son.

Tony( wakes up to that, Tony opens his eyes and is stunned by what he sees): dad! mom!( he goes up to both of them and hug them tightly for a long time)

Howard: of course it's us, who else would it be, pulling an all nighter I see.

Tony: what?

Maria: sweetie, you should get some rest. When we were away every time we called to check up on you, you were pulling an all nighter. I'm sure your wife needs you at home.

Tony: who?(confused)

Howards:(chuckles) careful son, you wouldn't want to get in any trouble with the misses. You know how women are.

Maria: (scowls him)

Howard: see(smiles)

Tony just stares in awe at his parent

Howard: something wrong son?

Tony: I- I thought you were dead.

Howard and Maria sit down next to Tony on the couch

Howard: son, when you were kidnapped by those people in Afghanistan I thought you were gone. I prayed everyday that you would come back to us, all of the fights we had seemed so small and I regretted everything that I said to you. When you came back I feel like I've been given a second chance with you and since then we have been close every since. You know that there isn't anything that you can't tell your mom and dad, no matter how how you get… I want you to know that we love you and that you can always come to us, no matter what.

Tony: well that's a switch.

Howard: I know things between us have been rocky but in time we have repaired that damage.

Tony just smiles as a small tear rolls down his eye

Howard: is everything ok son? Are you upset about something?

Tony: (smiles) no, I'm just….happy.

Howard: well( Howard looks at Maria and puts his hand in hers and pulls their hands to his chest) Having an amazing wife would do that to you(smiles and Maria smiles back at him, Tony just looks between them and smiles. This is how he wishes his childhood was, more moments like this. Having his parents around more instead of wondering around an empty house. Tony shut those thoughts out of his mind, " that was the past and this is now, focus on the now" he told himself.

Maria: Tony, you seem to be lost in thought. What's going on in that head of yours?

Tony: I was just thinking that we need to sit down and talk, maybe have dinner.

Maria: sounds like a good idea.

Howard: I'll make the arrangements.

Tony: no! I'll do it.

Howard: ok! Ok! Someone sounds eager, you can make the arrangements.

Tony: I don't want you to have to worry about anything, I'll have it all under control.

Howard (looks suspicious and confused): Tony, stop.

Tony: and his back! You won't let me just do this one thing for you!

Maria: bous! Boys! Please don't start this again.

Howard: all I was going to say that you don't have to prove anything to me, you don't have to impress me. I am more than proud to call you my son, you have changed the world and you alter people's lives everyday. Your are brilliant, your a genius but the most important thing is that you're a great person, friend, husband and soon you'll be a better dad than I was.

Tony: dad

Howards: let me finish. I wasn't a very good father, I never told you that I loved you or even that I liked you and Somewhere down the line I taught you to be that way too. I'm sorry son but lucky for me, you got your mother's heart because you found a perfect soulmate and you changed yourself for the better. Now, when I saw that I'm proud of you… I say that because you have become a man I had always hoped you be and you did all of that without my help.

Tony:(he is touched by what his dad just said, he just stands there smiling at him: thanks dad, I can't tell you how much that means to me.

Howards: oh that's long overdue.

Tony: dad-

The door swings open and enters Pepper

Pepper: Tony! Thank god you're here, there is this new project that I wanted to run by you for a quick second.

Tony is just beaming from ear to ear as she walks in

Pepper: what?( she turns around to see Howard and Maria standing there) Oh! My apologizes, Mr. and Mrs. Stark it's so good to see you. Am I interrupting something?

Tony: no it's fine, come in!

Howard: Tony's right we were just catching up on old times.

Tony: speaking of… We all have dinner plans later.

Pepper: should I book it at our usual place?

Tony: no, I got it under control.

Howard: (looks at Pepper and she she looks at Howard surprised) Tony wants to make the arrangements.

Pepper: well he usually does but I thought he would be too tired from working non-stop for weeks now. Although he does always manages to book plans for us(smiles)

Tony:( stares at Pepper lovingly and touched) I will always make time for you.

Howard: a man who makes time for his wife, is a man who knows the most important part of life.

Maria: the most important part(smiles)

Howard: of course(smiles) It's love like these that you hold onto, Tony. something tells me you already know that.

Tony: I do.

Howard (clears his throat): well, we better get going but we'll talk later?

Tony: I look forward to it.

Howard and Maria exit the room.

Tony: Now what's that project you were talking about.

Pepper:( hands him a paper and smiles)

Tony:(Tony stares at the paper and starts smiling) wait this is a sonogram.

Pepper: I wanted to surprise you but then your parents were here and I wanted to let you know first before I told them.

Tony: I wanted to go with you.

Pepper: I know but you've been working so hard and when I finally saw you were asleep, I figured you could use the rest.

Tony: this is more important.

Pepper: and your health is more important to me.

Tony: so we're having twins, huh.

Pepper: yes, we are. Were having a boy and a girl and I wanted to name them, Maria and Howard.

Tony: that sounds like a great idea, I'm sure my parent would love that.

Pepper: we'll tell them at dinner but just don't tell Rhodey, if you tell him then everybody is gonna find out before your parents do.

Tony: the man can keep state secrets but he's a serial gossip when it comes to his friends and co-workers.

pepper:(giggles and tucks her hair behind her hair as she holds her head down)

Tony smiles as he watches her do this

Tony: i miss that.

Pepper looks up

Pepper: what?

Tony: I miss your smile, the way you use to took your hair behind your ear, I miss the way you would put your head down or twirl your hair when you were embarrassed or nervous. I miss everything about you.

Pepper: and I've been here, that's never gonna change. I'm always gonna be here for you when you need me or just because and it's true that you have been working a lot lately but I know how much this project means to you. You just want to make sure that our kids are safe and have the best childhood possible but you have to allow them to make mistakes, it helps them build character. You also have to allow yourself to relax from time to time, too much stress isn't good for anyone.

Tony: you're starting to sound like me.

Pepper: well we both know why that is.

Tony: we do. So, Ms. Star what do you want to do?

Pepper: I don't know Mr. Stark, there is over a million thing that we could be doing right now but all I wanna do is stay here with you. The rest is up to you.

Tony: it's amazing how well you can read my mind.

Pepper: what's amazing is how you are still surprised by that.

Tony: what can I say, you are constantly blowing me away.

Pepper: have you figured out what you wanted to do yet?

Tony: well, you always say that we don't have enough movie nights.

Pepper: I like that idea.

Tony: I would also love for us to talk, about the break - up.

Pepper: we talked about that when we got back together, we got over it and moved on.

Tony: I thought I was but some things were left unsaid.

Pepper: In New York I thought I lost you, that isn't even the worst part… you were kidnapped and you almost died and I thought I was gonna die without you. I kept thinking that I was never gonna see you again and that I was never gonna get a chance to tell you how much I cared about you. I felt like half of my heart was missing, now every time you fly off it kills me…. It kill not to know if you're going to return to me or not.

Tony: I'm so sorry that I put you through that, I never want to put you through that again.

Pepper: and you haven't but 3 weeks after you said you were done, you walked in the door in you Ironman suit and once you popped out…. You were covered in blood, you couldn't stand, you had to crawl to the couch. I cleaned your wounds, you could barely keep consciences…. I hated seeing you like that. I cried myself to sleep that night thinking that one day I would be saying goodbye to you, I don't think I'm selfish for wanting you alive, healthy and for wanting to be with you. I could see it in your eyes, every time you came back home… you came back even more broken. You tried to put on a facade with me but I knew deep down that you were hurting, I tried to reach out to help you but you wouldn't let me.

Tony: baby, I'm so sorry for all of the stress and pain that I put you through. I know I'm not perfect but I do love you. Which means there isn't anything I would do for you,

Pepper: I know that Tony and I never doubted that you love me, I just worry about you so much that I can barely contain myself. That was the past and it's better to focus on the now and now, we have a movie date(smiles)

Tony: (smiles) yes, we do.

Pepper:( concerned) Tony.

Tony: what's wrong now?

Pepper: Tony, none of this is real… you're being interrogated for information. You have to get out of here or else he's going to kill you.

Tony: don't you think I know that, geez why does my brain have to constantly get in the way of my happiness.

Pepper: what about your safety!

Tony: I can care less about my safety! In fact the sooner they kill me the happier I will be.

Pepper: Tony.

Tony: I'm going to tell him everything he wants to know. Hey! Guys, you want to know everything well here it is.

Pepper: you can't do it because you know that it's wrong, you help people and save the world. You go out of your way to protect your family and friends. By doing this, you're putting them in danger.

Tony: I already put them in danger! Pepper, Rhodey and Happy are all dead because of me! Why would I want to leave, why should I care at all?

Pepper: because it's who you are.

Tony: yeah and look where that got me.

Tony consciousness disappears and the illusion pepper reappears

Pepper walks in the kitchen and sits down at the table

Pepper: hey! What's going on in here?

Tony: (looking down broken, unstable and unable to hold in his emotions) Nothing- well not nothing, there's just a few things that I've been meaning to talk to you about.

Pepper:(smiles) like what?

Tony: I was thinking about the mission, we were chasing this crew and they almost wiped out millions. They created a toxic chemical that turned people's worst fear into a reality, it tortured them into it killed them. We managed to take it away from them and hid the missiles and the toxins in the A.I.M base.

Pepper: so it's heavily guarded and it's the last place that people would look.

Tony: smart girl.

Pepper: what if someone tries to break in, what if they crack the code. Can it be overriden?

Tony: only by me

Pepper: let's get back to our movie.

Tony: (smiles) lets, I'll meet you in there. I'm gonna grab the stuff.

Tony's consciousness as pepper fizzles back in

Pepper: Tony

Tony: I thought you were going to live me alone.

Pepper: i couldn't, I was worried about you… I'm always worried about you.

Tony: (reaches for her hand and intertwines it with his and lays it on his chest) just let me be happy, let me enjoy this for once in my life. Having you back in my life and all of this, makes me happy. Why do you always have to get in the way of that?

Pepper:(frowns): First of all, Pepper likes that your smart. She prefers you use your head and not make rash decisions that you can't take back. This is also me reminding you that if you let these guys get what they want, they're gonna hurt your team. The other people that you call your family, people that you care deeply about but are too afraid to show it.

Tony: yeah(smiles) and where did that get me, how many times have we been disappointed or in pain and in need of a life line. Only for people to say it's not there problem or to have people walk away from us or die.

Pepper: that's a question that you'll have to take up with your heart, I'm just your brain.

Tony: no! You are my heart, youre my everything, you are the part of me that i need and it's because of me that you're gone. So you see, there is no reason for me to live.

Pepper: I'm not her(concerned).

Tony: I'm not an idiot! Why do you have to keep throwing that in my face.

Pepper: I'm just reminding you.

Tony: you don't have to keep reminding me, I'm aware of my reality. That's why I'm here.

Pepper: I'm just trying to get through to you and she's the only way I know how to convince you.

Tony: my heart belongs to you and no one else, there's nothing left out there for me. So just let me continue to live my life.

Pepper: Tony

Tony: you don't have to remind me, I know that she's not really here but I just want to go back to pretending.

Pepper: fine. Have fun lying to yourself and living in your delusion.

Ilusion pepper calls Tony from Upstairs

Tony: coming Honey!


	6. Chapter 5 So Much for my Happy Ending

**Chapter 5:**

 **So Much for My Happy Ending**

Tony walks upstairs to his room where Pepper is waiting for him, Tony walks in holding movies snacks and drinks with a smile on his face and pepper is smiling back.

Tony: let's watch the movie

Pepper: lets

O'Brien and his team spend days working on a plan, days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months. Finally! O'Brian devises the perfect scheme using the information that Tony gave him. They get in without any hassle and continue to make their way through the building with ease, O'Brian finally makes it to the case holding the stuff that he wants. The case requires a code, O'Brien tries all of the codes that he thinks Tony might use. O'Brian only has one try left before the alarm goes off, that's when it hit him… something that Tony said when he thought he was talking to Pepper

\- - - he typed

Only by me

Once he got it, O'Brian smiled and secretly celebrated in his head. He slowly grabbed the missiles and the toxins to make sure that he didn't set either off. He slowly closed the bag, picked it up and walked to the door. Bang! Clink! Several cells had fallen from the ceiling and onto O'Brian and his men. A screen also descended from the ceiling, The Tv clicked on and it was Tony Laughing on the screen and clapping.

Tony: Did you really just fall for that, did you really think that I would betray my country and friends. Did you really think I wouldn't get you back for what you did to Pepper, Rhodey and Happy. Take them away boys!

The avengers burst in and carry them off to a secret prison. Natasha walk out of the holding faculty and meet Steve, hawkeye, parker and Thor.

Natasha: now we have to find Tony.

Steve: that's if he want to be found, don't forget that he signed up for this risky job.

Natasha: agents take risky field jobs all the time without back up and without anyone knowing where they can be found.

Steve: Tony's not a field agent, he has no experience in this department.

Barnes: he's been in similar situations.

Thor: we just need to find him, the quicker we find him the better I'll feel.

Natasha: we can all rest easy when we get Tony back.

(back at Tony's location)

Tony is lying on the operating table with glasses on his eyes, occasionally moving his head from side to side. Peggy monitors his vital signs, head and heart, the monitor begins to spike and peggy decides to bring him out of his illusion. She gives him two detox shots, twitches off the goggles and then removes them. She anxiously watches Tony, waiting for him to wake up. While she's waiting she makes a phone call to Natasha, Natasha is excited to hear from Peggy.

Natasha: we'll locate your whereabouts.

Peggy: ok but be careful it's heavily guarded.

Natasha: that won't be a problem.

Peggy: (jumps up at the sound of feet approaching) someone's coming(she whispers)

Natasha: ok, fine a safe place to hide the phone and continue doing what you were doing.

Peggy hides the phone on one of the shelves below her and get the stuff she needs to hook Tony up to the monitor.

Tony slowly wakes up to see Peggy standing over him

Peggy: welcome back! Mr. Stark.

Tony: Peggy! What are you doing here?

Peggy: I was forced to come here by O'Brian but I never saw his boss.

Tony: of course not, he's too smart to show his face.

Peggy: (whispers) your team is on there way.

Tony: took them long enough.

Peggy: also, I'm so sorry for your lost. When Pep told me that O'Brien wasn't who he said he was and that he was dangerous… I would have never thought that this would happen.

Tony: None of us could have predicted this would happened. We expected O'Brian to capture me for information but we never anticipated what he would do to my family and Pepper.( Tony exhales deeply) I don't want to talk about this anymore.

Peggy: I understand, I'm sorry.

Tony: Let's get out of here, hand me my watch.

Peggy: Tony! Your groggy, you should just wait until your team comes!

Tony: sit and wait for what?! Wait to be killed! I'm not gonna be a sitting duck, I've been here too long... I'm getting out of here. Besides, I've done a lot more drunk then I've done sober. Now let me go!

Peggy: you're beside yourself and your not thinking straight. Rest Tony, It's ok to rest.

Tony: how can I rest when the bastards who killed the people I love most is still out there?

Peggy: well you have no choice, lie down!

Tony feels his body rest against the bed, he begins to feel his body relax and his eyes drift off to sleep.

Natasha walks in

Natasha: ( looks at Tony) Did you give him something?

Peggy: no. His body has just been through a traumatic experience and it need a lot of rest. This is just his body way of healing itself.

Natasha: whatever. Let's get out of her.

Peggy: but the heavily guarded security.

Natasha: we took care of it.

Peggy: who's we?

Natasha: stop asking so many questions and let's just go!

Peggy:( unplugs Tony from the monitor and get a duffle bag full of things that she's going to need to take care of Tony. She puts the bag on the side of Tony and beging pushing him down the hall to the exit.)

Natasha: be careful!

Peggy: I am!

The exit opens and four guards come running down the hall

Peggy: not good!

Natasha: thanks for stating the obvious, keep going.( Natasha takes two guns from behind her back and gets on the gurney. She kills the two guys in front and then she flips off of the gurney, hits one of the guys and shots the other. Then she shoots the guy on the ground in the head, she opens the exit door and glares at Peggy) Let's go!

Peggy rushes Tony through the door, once to reaches the exit she looks around for someone.

Natasha: this way( she points to the right where she Steve and Barnes waiting in a van.

Peggy puts tony in the van and monitors his vitals

Steve: how's he doing back there?!

Peggy: barely holding on!

Steve: Barnes! Step on it!

Barnes:(smiles) I thought you would never ask. Hold on!

They all hold on to a part of the van as they turn, they all drift to one side and once they start driving straight again is when they become center again. They come to a stop at this old abandoned mansion, on the inside it does not look old at all. Everything looks updated and fancy, people rush to Tony as they enter the door. Peggy is resistant to let go of Tony's gurney but Natasha informs her that they are doctors who they personally checked out. She watches as Tony disappears into the operating room, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to see that it's Steve.

Steve: don't worry, we're going to get him better.

Natasha:(glares at Steve): we need to find the guys behind this! Peggy, was O'Brian and "scarecrow" the only ones that you met?

Peggy: all of the ones that I met he killed.

Natasha: there has to be a connection as to why he did that. What were their names?

Peggy: kevin clarke, jake Adams, Erin spark, Alex harte and James black…. There were a lot of others but I just can't remember them right now.

Natasha: you have to remember, one of them can be linked to why they have it out for Tony and why they did this to his friends!

Peggy: I don't know!

Natasha: you don't know! You don't have a scratch on you and that to me seems really suspicious. Why didn't he kill you too?

Peggy: he needed me around, to help Tony!

Natasha: he could have chosen anyone, why did he choose you!

Peggy: I have a medical and science background and I'm friends with Tony and Pepper. That's how they motivated me, they said that if I didn't come along then they would kill him.

Natasha: so why is Tony covered in bruises?

Peggy: scarecrow didn't like Tony, he hated him because he mocked his inventions in public constantly. He called his products worst than Acme and he got him taken off the board. The thing that Tony hated most about him is the way that he treated me, when I filled a complaint they didn't do anything but…. When Tony spoke up, they got rid of him.

Natasha: maybe that's why you didn't kill him but you're the boss!

Steve: (grabs Natasha and pulls her away from Peggy) enough! Enough!

Peggy: you don't think I know what you're doing, it's spy tech 101, good cop and bad cop but I promise you… I wouldn't want to hurt Tony or any of the people he cares about.

The Doctor comes out

Steve: how is he, doc?

The doctor: his recovering but I'm gonna need you to quiet down, we have other patients here as well.

Natasha: I apologize, I'm just upset because my friend is hurt and there is nothing I can do to help him.

The doctor: i understand but just keep your voice down.

Natasha: will do.(exhales deeply) i need some fresh air.

The doctor walks away to check on his other patients

steve:(exhales) if only this was some nightmare that we were all having and could wake up from. If only this was some illusion or trick that some bad guy was playing on us, I'm still in denial about all of this. I can't believe that Pepper, Rhodey and Happy are gone, I keep expecting Happy and Rhodey to come around that corner to check on Tony.

Peggy: (puts her head against the hospital wall and closes her eyes, a tear slowly rolls down her eyes): I keep expecting my phone to ring and for Pepper to be on the other end, (smiles) she would call just to see how my day was…. Most days she knows the right thing to say to brighten my day.

Steve: I'm sorry, I knew you guys were close.

Peggy: when she knew that she was about to die, all she told me was to make sure that Tony was safe. I- I(sobbing) I asked where she was so I could save her too but(breathes shakily while sobbing) that's when I heard the explosion.

Steve (grabs Peggy and pulls her in for a warm embrace, they both close their eyes while they comfort each other.): It's ok, it ok I'm gonna miss her too, I'm gonna miss all of them. It's ok to cry, just …. Let it out.

Death takes it's toll on a lot of people, some deal with it better than others and sometimes people completely fall apart and other times it wakes them up. Death shakes things up, it causes so much pain and sickness that it can spark so many emotions within people. People go through the stages of death but… sometimes they don't really move on, Tony never moved on. He thought of them everyday because they would always be involved in the things that Tony did everyday. He felt like he took saying Hi and Bye to them for granted, like he took being around them and seeing them everyday for granted. He wished that he just had one more day to tell them just how much they meant to them…. Ok, that was a lie. He would miss them when they were gone again, he would beg death to take him along but death with only stare at him and leave. He knew what that meant, it wasn't his time but he just missed them so much… he was alone, empty and he felt trapped. So there he was only a few months later putting all of the people that he cared about into the ground. Rhodey had a military ceremony and Pepper and Happy had a traditional funeral. Each time Tony couldn't bring himself to talk or look at anyone in their eyes, he still felt responsible for what happened to them. When the ceremony was over Tony put a rose on each of their graves, on pepper's grave he started to linger. He tried to leave but his legs couldn't move, how was he supposed to walk away from her…. Knowing that this time, he'll never see her again. That was it, that was hit that broke the barrier and once that happened the tears came rushing out. He started to sob and he just kept repeating, "i'm so sorry pepper. He sulked all the way home until he got to his garage, he opened the door and was completely off guard by what he saw next. There on his work station was a briefcase, he stared at the briefcase for several hours trying to theorize what was inside. His mind kept going back to the same thought, " it's the goggles you idiot!" he said to himself. Tony opened the briefcase, on the inside it had a note that said "improve me and you will be rewarded greatly". Tony worked on a better solution for months, he thought that they goggles were stupid and wanted to enhance that element. He also thought that there were far too many injections needed, so he devise a way to go under without getting hurt…. Contacts and for those who didn't know how to put them in then there was a chamber that they could go in. Once Tony put the final touches together, he got in the chamber for testing purposes…. Of course.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Pepper cooking in the kitchen. Tony smiled as he watched her cook.

Pepper:(without turning her head): well it's about time!(smiles) how did you sleep?

Tony: great, lying next to you.

Pepper: i'm being serious.

Tony: I am too, I slept great because of you.(he brushes his face against her neck and the inhales her scent as his hands are wrapped around her waist) how was yours.

Pepper: great, you kept me very warm(smiles)

Tony:(smiles) glad I can be of some assistance.

Pepper: I know! It's a miracle, careful! it might rain.

Tony snorts

Pepper: I love you so much, Tony.

Tony: and I love you so much too, honey.

Pepper: (smiles) how much, how much?

Tony: there aren't enough numbers in the world, there isn't a definition or poem or one world to describe how much I love you. What I can do, is spend every ounce of my breathe… telling how much I love you and how good you make me feel. I would say that one day without you would feel like an eternity. I would tell you that you are my soulmate and without you, I'm lost. I would say that you are my guardian angel, healing my heart and erasing all of my pain because with you in my life, I finally feel complete but like I said….there are so many ways I can tell you how you make me feel. I guess…. The one word that come to mind is that with you I am happy. There aren't enough beautiful words in the world to define the beauty that you have in your heart or to describe just how beautiful you are… I just-

Pepper (puts a finger to his lips) sssssh! (then she roughly pulls him in for a passionate kiss): i think you're my soulmate too and I love you so much… but you talk way too much, now shut up and kiss me(smiles)

Tony:(amused) yes ma'am(smiles).

They continue to kiss, they fall back against the couch and make their way to the floor. 2 hours later, Tony awakes to a pounding sound, he looks downstairs but he doesn't see anything he searches all around the house and still nothing. That's when he realizes the banging is probably coming from the chamber, he forgot for a second that he was in one. Once again Tony had forgotten all about his troubles, they slipped away like they never existed. That bang had snapped him back into reality, a reality that he had nowas confront whoever had interrupted his dream. He opened the chamber door to find the Avengers smiling on the other side, Tony looked at them like they were a bunch of freaks.

Tony:(confused) what?

Steve: were just so glad to see you.

Thor: aye, you've been on the brinks of death so many times… this time It didn't seem like you would make it out. I confess that i was concerned.

Tony: aww you were worried about me.

Thor: I regret saying anything.

Bruce: what he's trying to say in his own asgardian way is, we missed you.

Tony: ok, enough of the lovey dovey stuff.

Natasha: were just worried about you, you've spent the last month in this chamber.

Tony: and!

Natasha: it's not healthy and we never see you anymore.

Tony: you know what, I don't wanna hear the " we're here for you and we know what you're going through". I don't have a cold heart like you do, I can't just bounce back like you do. I'm not talking about this with you and I don't even know why you're here.

Bruce: we'll come back when you're feeling up to it.

The avengers leave and Tony exhales deeply, he exits the chamber and sits on the couch. He hears a tapping on the door, he spins his head around to see that it's Peggy. He walks to the door with a smile on his face,

Tony: hey peggy, how have you been holding up?

Peggy: not good.

Tony: same here, I've tried so hard to come to terms with everything but I still can't.

Peggy: I know what you mean, everyday seems to get harder.

Tony: I've been hiding behind the chamber.

Peggy: I found something out today!

Tony:what? Are you ok?

Peggy: I'm fine but I got an email(breathes)

Tony: (puts his hand on Peggy's shoulder) it's ok.

Peggy: I'm not sure this place is secure

Tony: it's my house!

Peggy: yes and the Avengers were just here! In my email, it said that one of the avengers tried to kill them but they were saved.

Tony:(shocked) they, who?

Peggy: Pepper and the others, they're alive! But their lives are in great danger.


End file.
